The loal changes in CBF were assessed in various regions of the brain of rabbits subjected to epileptic seizures induced by various agents. There were distinct patterns of rCBF changes with regard to each agent used. The correlation of rCBF changes with regional alterations of the BBB in various types of seizures should further elucidate the underlying mechanisms involved.